


Pink

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Chicken Pox, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, No Sex, Sick Sam Winchester, Taking Care Of Sam, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is unhappy and Dean does what he does best, take care of his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



"Dean, it itches," Sam whined when his brother grabbed his hands.

"I know, but no scratching. You heard the doctor; you'll only make it worse. Let's try this oatmeal bath he suggested."

"Why don't you have the chicken spots? I haven't been near any either," the young boy replied as logically as he could.

"You don't get it from chickens, I think; and I had it a few years ago. Now hop in the tub while I get the thermometer."

Dean frowned and touched his brother's forehead like he saw the moms and dads do on television. "You're really hot. Let me get that fever medicine the doctor's office gave us, just… just sit on the toilet for now."

He rushed to where he had left the medicine after their trip to the doctor. He silently cursed their dad for leaving them when Sammy was sick. Dean didn't know this stuff, but the doctor said he had to keep his brother's temperature down, because a sudden spike might cause seizures. Which sounded serious to him. 

He read the bottle and shook out two pills before rushing back to the bathroom. "Here, chew on these; and then we have to get you into the bath. The oatmeal is supposed to help the itching."

"Don't wanna."

"I know and we'll be as quick as we can. I'll wash the sweat off your back, check your hair for spots, and when you get out I'll put special lotion on the spots, and give you the little pink pills the doctor said might help with the itching," he rambled as he stripped his brother of his clothes.

He felt bad when Sam's teeth started to chatter, but he knew the water was a little warmer than room temperature. "Time to clean up," he muttered as he carefully ran the rag down over the angry looking spots.

"Hair," Sam whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Check my hair. I-I do-don't want to lose it."

"Okay," Dean whispered as he draped the washcloth on Sam's neck.

He carefully inspected his hair, making sure that his hair was 'safe'.

"Well, there are only spots around the edges of your hair. Does it itch?"

"A little," Sam whispered.

Dean used the cup that the hotel had provided to get Sam's head wet, he didn't think shampoo and conditioner would be right for now, but maybe the oatmeal bath would help there too.

Ten minutes later and the teeth chattering had stopped; however, he could tell that the boy was getting bored. "Okay, time to get out and dry off. Are you hungry? I can fix you some soup or something."

"O's?"

Dean scrunched his brow in thought. "Yeah, I think we have some. I'll fix it once we get your spots covered. Can you dry off by yourself?"

"Not a baby."

"Then I'll go get the lotion and some clean clothes for you." The motel room was silent as the elder of the two boys gathered the rest of the items he would need. He did a quick check of the food and was pleased when he discovered that they did have Spaghetti O's.

When he got back to the bathroom he was met with a very disgruntled Sam. "I just had a bath, but I still itch."

"That's normal."

"You said that the oatmeal would help."

"I said it _might_ help. Let's get this lotion on you." Instead of dabbing on each spot (which would have taken forever), he smeared it wherever he saw the nasty spots. Once his brother resembled a bald Care Bear, he washed his hands, and helped him get dressed. "Do you still want the O's?"

Sam yawned and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll get you the other medicine Dr. Smith said you should take. Then you can lay in bed and watch cartoons until you fall asleep. Okay?"

"`Kay," Sam slurred as he stumbled over to the bed and sat there.

Dean carefully measured the clear pink liquid into the measuring cup and brought it over. "Hey, I need you to swallow this, and then I'll help you get into bed."

Sam cringed as he swallowed the liquid. "Sorry, do you want water or something?"

"No, just sleep," he said as his older brother carefully tucked him in. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Instead of answering, Dean just crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around him, and settled down for a nap. He was tired too. Who knew that the Chicken Pox took so much out of you.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emmatheslayer who came Trick or Treating at my door.


End file.
